A Different Tail
by Mike.g123445
Summary: Fairy Tail with some OC's and some other things. My first story so be paitent


Fairy Tail Story

Hello readers this is my first story so please be patient, this is going to be a fairy tail story with OC's, there is going to be quite a bit of content introduced to the story some may be from other areas or completely original and some of this work is not my own cause I am working on this story with my friend. So read on, and hopefully, enjoy the story.

"Speech"

_"Thought /Emphasis"_

**"Spells"**

*****Locations/Location Change/Time-skip*****

(AN) Author's notes (going to be a few of these)

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or anything else for that matter, and neither does the co-author.

Chapter 1 Prologue 

*In a forest in Fiore*

"Where are we?" asked a young man with light brown hair

"No clue" his dark-haired companion answered

"So what you're saying is we are completely lost" stated the first young man in a frustrated tone. The name of this young man's name is Michael Sovari; he is 16 years old and is wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt along with a black vest; with black, long legged pants and a pair of sandals on his feet. A sheathed sword is hanging off of the side of his left hip. Michael is tall and thin, but noticeably muscled; with a very athletic build.

"Yeah, pretty much" replied his companion very matter-of-factly. This young man's name is Daniel Gyre; he is 15, wearing a white, short-sleeved V-neck shirt and long, dark pants and a pair of sandals on his feet that were almost identical to the pair that Michael was wearing. Daniel had an average height, he was also muscled, but he had a bit more bulk than Michael, and across his face was the thin shadow of a beard that he liked to keep short and well groomed.

"Well that's just freakin' fantastic. Now what do we do?" asked Michael, who was now properly angry. Not just because they were lost, but because it was obvious that Daniel barely even cared.

"We find a town and buy a map" said Daniel, like doing that while lost was the simplest thing in the world.

"Fine, but it's coming out of your pocket since you're the one that lost the last one we bought" said Michael, putting his anger aside.

"Hey, how was that my fault?" asked Daniel

"You threw it into a goddamn river along with half of our food. How is it not your fault?" asked Michael, astounded that Daniel couldn't see it.

"Cause I said it isn't" Daniel said calmly

"I have travelled with you for 2 years and I have to say that this is one of the most idiotic things that you have ever done" said Michael, his anger spilling over a bit "I mean who the hell throws away a perfectly good map when we're in a country we have never been to before? "

"Perfectly good? It was on fire I had to put it out" argued Daniel heatedly "And you can't talk to me about stupid ideas. Do you remember those two waitresses last year that you tried to date at the same time?"

"What was stupid about that?" Michael asked indignantly

"They worked at the same restaurant" Daniel answered

"And?" Michael asked, still unable to see the point of this part of the conversation

"They worked on the SAME shift!" Daniel yelled "The first time you went in there, they both found out about each other and booted your ass out the door"

"Hey I was bored and even you have to admit they were pretty hot" Michael reminded him, understanding Daniel's point but dodging around it in an attempt at avoiding the loss of the argument.

"Yeah, well so was the map!" yelled Daniel

"So? That doesn't mean you throw it into the river so that, we get lost again!" said Michael

"What was I supposed to do with it? It was beyond help, just get over it already man" said Daniel

"Fine! It was a crappy map anyway" said Michael, he knew he should admit his defeat, but he was too proud.

"So what was all that bitching about then?" asked Daniel, trying to drive the point home that he had won and he knew it.

"I'm bitching about the fact that we are LOST AGAIN!" yelled Michael at the top of his lungs.

"And the time you've spent standing here arguing with me could have been used getting us un-lost!" replied Daniel instantly, once again shutting down Michael's argument.

"Fine" Michael sighed, finally resigned to the fact that he had lost and that he should move on. "See that tree" he stated rather than asked while pointing at the largest tree in their immediate vicinity. "I'm going to climb it to see if I can find anything, so try not to burn down the forest while I'm up there and by the way un-lost is not really a word" Michael retorted.  
He took a short run up to the tree and jumped, easily managing to grab onto the first branch. Then he pulled himself up and began very skilfully climbing the tree.

"No promises" Daniel called after him as he watched Michael jump from branch to branch to get to the top.

*At the top of the tree*

"OK, now where the hell is the closest town?" Michael asked himself looking around and spotting a road not too far away. "Well it's not a town, but it's better than nothing I suppose" he said as he began to work his way back down to the waiting Daniel.

*Back at the bottom of the tree*

"So did you see anything while you were up there?" asked Daniel as Michael dropped to the ground with a light thud.

"Well I didn't see any towns up there but there was a road so it's a start" answered Michael

"Which way?" asked Daniel

"To the east" said Michael pointing in said direction "If we head that way we should get to the road within a few minutes and then hopefully we can follow that to a town or at least somewhere with people that can help us"

"Sounds good to me, let's get moving" Daniel said as he started to walk away

*Time-skip 10 minutes later on the road*

"How long do think it will take till we get to a town?" Daniel asked

"Your guess is as good as mine. It could take a few minutes, it could take an hour or even days" replied Michael.

"Damn, this could take forever" said Daniel

"Yep, a long ass time but we can't do anything about that. Unless you want to run?" suggested Michael.

"Nah, screw that. You're faster than me and if we ran you'd probably leave me in your dust" laughed Daniel "But in any case, this is boring so I hope something interesting happens soon" said Daniel hopefully. (AN: Epic Foreshadowing)

"You know, with our luck you probably just jinxed that" said Michael

"Nah, I don't think I did but I really do hope th-"

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" a voice shouted out, cutting Daniel off mid-sentence. As the two travellers looked around, the owner of the voice revealed himself, walking out from behind a thick tree and stopping in the centre of the road.

Stopping, Daniel and Michael looked at the man and took in his appearance. He was a large man, with only slightly more muscle than fat. The clothes he was wearing were covered in a thin layer of dirt and he had a big sword hanging from the side of his waist.

"What do you want?" the two of them asked him at the same time, Daniel rather impatiently due to being interrupted. "Hey, check out the size of the sword, looks like somebody is overcompensating for something" Michael whispered so that the man couldn't hear him, Michael's comment brought a tiny smile to Daniel's lips.

Apparently the question was what the man wanted to hear because he smiled, revealing a mouth full of yellow rotting teeth. There was something in his eyes that Daniel didn't like. His dislike was confirmed as the man spoke.

"Your money or your life" the man responded.

"Our money or our life?" Michael repeated, unimpressed "You obviously don't count too well, do you? He asked, noticing the two against one showdown.

"Oh, I think I can count just fine" said the man, his foul grin widening as he raised his hand as a signal, causing four more similar looking, thick, dirty men to reveal themselves, coming out from hiding places on both sides of the road and joining their leader. Happy with himself, he asked them "How's my counting now?"

"Still not so good" Daniel replied "So you're bandits, right?"

The man was confused at this. Through his eyes, he saw that the situation was entirely in his favour, the travellers should have been begging for their lives. His smile faltered slightly as he nodded in response to Daniel's question.

Michael turned his head to Daniel and said "Well you wanted excitement and here it is. See, you did jinx us"

"Damn, there's only five. Are you taking this one or can I?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Five is better than nothing, and you're the one that's bored so you take them" said Michael, slightly irritated. They had been delayed enough when they were lost, and now these clueless amateurs were trying to rob them.

"You sure you don't want me to leave you one or two?" asked Daniel generously.

"Hmm, maybe. Keep your eyes open just in case" Michael said undecidedly.

"Hey!" shouted the bandit leader, who had finally recovered from the original surprise of his fearless victims "This is supposed to be a mugging, now come over here and give me your money, before me and my boys come over there and take it from you!" The other bandits murmured their agreement and tried to appear menacing behind their leader.

Once again, the bandit had interrupted the travellers in the middle of a conversation, and they didn't appreciate it. Daniel walked slowly towards the bandit who had interrupted him, holding his hands out as a sign of peace, and then as he stood one pace away from the bandit he turned to his side, raised his leg and spin-kicked him hard in the centre of the chest. The man went flying backwards, sliding along the ground kicking up a trail of dirt behind him.

"Stop interrupting people when they're talking!" Daniel yelled angrily after him.

The other bandits where shocked at the sudden attack and with the strength behind it. They had been expecting him to just hand over his money. The only person besides Daniel that wasn't surprised was Michael; he just looked on, amused at the stupid expressions on the remaining bandit's faces.

Getting over their shock the bandits realized that their large friend just got sent flying by a teenager who could be no older than sixteen years old. Suddenly it occurred to them that this teenager was just a few steps in front of them, within striking range, and that was when they decided to attack.

The two closest bandits came at him first. One swung at Daniel with a club while another tried to slice him with a sword. The other two stood back, not wanting the fight to get too crowded. Large muscles often suggest slow or restricted movement, but that was obviously not the case for Daniel. With a display of great speed Daniel ducked underneath their swings and both attacks hit nothing but air, Daniel spun around, jumped up and roundhouse kicked the sword-carrying bandit in the face (AN: Chuck Norris style), and he too was lifted off of his feet, spinning around in the air, before crashing heavily on his back, and with that the most immediate threat had been eliminated. Then he just stood with is back to the other man, who swung heavily again, Daniel grabbed the bat without looking, then spun around, pulling the bat towards him. The bandit came with it and Daniel buried his fist in the man's face, Daniel let go and the bandit dropped like a rock. His bat making a hollow clunking sound as it fell beside him.

He turned to face the two remaining bandits; both had expressions that were a mixture of fear and anger.  
"So who's next?" Daniel asked with a small grin on his face.  
He looked left and right, neither bandit seemed anxious to get their asses handed to them by a teenager. The bandit to his right decided to go down first and ran full speed at Daniel; he just stepped out of the bandit's path at the last second, grabbing the back of the man's shirt collar, the bandit's momentum carried him forward and he was taken off of his feet when he got too far away, Daniel then yanked hard downwards and the man hit the earth beneath him with a loud thud. The man had been severely winded and as he tried to recover Daniel knelt down next to him and knocked him out with a quick jab to his forehead.

Daniel stood up to look at the last remaining bandit, this man knew he stood no chance and as well as being the smallest of his friends, he was obviously the smartest of the group, because he didn't try to fight Daniel, he ran. He looked back at Daniel to see where he was and noticed that he wasn't being chased. He looked forward again, just in time to see Michael with his arm outstretched. He hadn't seen Michael sneak around to the back of the group and now he was moving too fast to stop. Daniel had done as Michael said and kept his eyes open, he saw Michael position himself behind the fighting, which was why he hadn't chased after his fleeing opponent. The man's neck wrapped around Michael's arm and he was lifted off the ground. He seemed to hang in the air for a second, and then as he started to fall, Michael moved swiftly and used the same arm to elbow the man in the centre of his chest, making his fall to the ground much faster, the man landed with a grunt and would not try to get up again. (AN: fight scene mostly written by my co-author)

"Why do they always run? Don't they know that it's rude to run away while someone is kicking their asses" asked Michael sarcastically.

"Well it's the smart ones that run, especially from us" replied Daniel

"I guess that's true to some degree" admitted Michael

It was then that Daniel realized that the bandit Michael stopped was still conscious "Are you losing your touch? That one's still awake"

"No I'm not losing anything. I kept him conscious so I could ask him some questions" Michael replied as he watched the man. He had recovered enough to know that Michael wasn't done with him, and the fear that this thought put in the man was written all over his face.

Grabbing him by the collar Michael lifted him up to eye level and said "Ok I have questions and you have answers and if I don't get the answer I like then I'll hit you, hard. You got it?"

The bandit nodded quickly and Michael asked his next question "Where is the nearest town?"

"Down the road" responded the bandit almost instantly.

"How far?"

"About two miles the way you were headed"

"Good to know. But if you're lying then I'll kick your ass and then I'll let him kick your ass" he pointed to Daniel as he spoke. The frightened bandit nodded his head in acknowledgement. Satisfied that the man knew what his punishment would be if they had to come back, Michael then proceeded with a quick chop to the bandit's neck, instantly knocking him out.

"Finally, we can get to a town, find somewhere to sleep and get another map. Maybe a fireproof one this time" said Michael as he looked back over at Daniel.

"Oh you're still not over that" Daniel sighed as he began to walk down the road.

"No, I'm over it. I'm just annoyed with the fact that we have spent the last 7 hours wandering around like lost puppies" said Michael.

"Whatever, just shut up and walk. The sooner we get to that town, the sooner we can buy a map and I won't have to listen to your complaining anymore" said Daniel impatiently. With nothing to retort back at him, Michael just closed his mouth and the two of them continued down the road.

*Time-skip 20 minutes later*

"Hey is that the town?" asked Daniel, pointing into the distance over the treetops where a large white structure could be seen towering above them.

"Looks more like a city to me. I mean look at the size of that building over there it's larger than any building that's meant to be in a town don't you think?" asked Michael.

"You're right, it would look a bit out of place in a town" said Daniel.

"Oh well, a city could be even better than a town. So when we get in there, we'll find a place to stay, and then you're going to go and buy us that map" said Michael.

"You know what? I'm not even going to argue about this anymore" sighed Daniel "So _fine_. I'll buy us the bloody map" Just then, Daniel noticed something else in the distance, at ground level. "Hey look over there. There's a sign"

"Good, that means we're close to the city. Come on, let's see what it says" said Michael. The two of them jogged over to the sign. It was big, white and was made from stone instead of wood.

"Welcome to Era. Bit of an odd name but at least we know where we are now" said Michael.

"No stranger than the name of the place where we came from" said Daniel, looking over at his companion.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go find an inn or something it's getting late" said Michael, looking up to the sky and noticing that it was starting to get dark.

And so began the quest of finding an inn which turned out to be quite hard to find despite being in such a large city, but eventually they found one called The Sleeping Giant. Daniel lent Michael some money to pay for a room while he went off to buy a map and some food. Upon returning later that evening, Daniel threw several maps onto a table.

"There, you've got your map now, and to stop you bitching the next time we lose a map, I bought some spares. Happy now?" asked Daniel sarcastically.

"Well I'm not _un_-happy" Michael looked over at Daniel from his bed and continued "and it's good that you thought ahead for once"

Ignoring Michael's comment, Daniel asked "So what have you been up to while I've been gone?"

"Well they had a map in the room, so I've been planning our next few stops, but it's this places' map so we still need those ones that you bought" Michael replied

"Oh, and where are we going might I ask?" Daniel questioned as he too sat down on his own bed.

"Well in the morning we are going to catch a train to Oshibana Town. When we get there we're going to sell some of the crap we don't need any more, and we're gonna use the money we get from them to buy some crap that we do need. After that we'll walk to Onibus Town and then work our way to Clover Town from there" Michael explained while pointing to each town on the map hanging from the wall.

"I was kind of expecting more than that" Daniel said, slightly disappointed.

"Dude, this country is fucking huge; this trip alone might take 3 months on foot at the least. Not to mention any jobs or distractions that might slow us down" Michael Explained before adding "And I'm almost certain that something will happen"  
(Co-AN: An even more Epic Foreshadowing)

*Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail Guild*

Everybody had gathered in a wide circle around the bar. At the centre of this circle sat Cana Alberona, several of her magic cards were set out on the bar in front of her. She had her eyes closed and her hands held out straight, raised above the cards. A dazzling display of light was dancing around in front of her. Everybody was always interested when Cana used her Card Magic to make predictions about the future, they liked to receive hints about what was to come, and if it wasn't for that then there was always the amazing light show that went with it. It fascinated them, and they could never tell if the light came from the cards, from Cana or if it was shared between the two of them.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and the light faded into nothingness. Cana looked around at the staring faces; each one of them had an expression that said the same thing, 'What did you see?' They didn't understand that she only caught small glimpses, and sometimes she didn't even get those. What she did always get, however, was a feeling. Like the cards whispered in her ears and described almost everything but the important details. They told her who it would involve, they told her how significant it would be, and they gave her a general timeframe for when the event might come to pass. But never the exact details that would have been helpful.

This time she had seen something. The silhouettes of two people. From their size and shape she guessed they were male. She explained this image to the crowd.  
"They're coming. In less than 6 months"  
After that, she just sat there for a few minutes with her eyes wide open. The crowd eventually went back to their normal routine; everything seemed to be back to normal. But secretly there was an anticipation that buzzed through the crowd like electricity. The people didn't know what would happen, who it would affect or even exactly when it would take place. But the one thing that everybody knew, the one thing that everybody was excited about, was that they knew that it was going to happen soon, and that when it did happen, it was going to be _big_.

*Back with Daniel and Michael*

"Hmm, I don't know. Is that your instincts telling you this?" asked Daniel, secretly hoping that Michael was right.

"Something like that" replied Michael

"Well the most exciting thing that's happened to us for the past several weeks has been that fight with the bandits earlier today. So forgive me if I don't hold my breath or anything" said Daniel sceptically.

"Doesn't really matter either way, if something does happen then that's good. If not, then we can always just go looking for trouble, it wouldn't be the first time" Michael smiled at Daniel smugly, Daniel gave a similar smile back. Both were reminiscing about countless occasions where they had done just that. Finally Michael snapped out of his reverie and continued  
"Anyway, it's getting late. We should get to sleep so we can catch the train tomorrow" said Michael, glancing out of the window and noticing that the sky had turned completely dark.

"Sounds good to me. Get the lights would you" Daniel requested.

Michael put out the lights in the room, plunging the room into darkness, and within a few minutes, the two tired travellers had drifted off to sleep.

*Morning*

As the sun rose over the hills, the city of Era was flooded with the bright light of morning sunshine. This light also shone into the room where Michael and Daniel were sleeping in. It hit Michael first and he gave a tired groan as he opened his eyes and rolled over and reluctantly got out of bed. Looking over to Daniel's bed, Michael saw that he was still fast asleep.  
"Wake up" said Michael loudly, but there was no response.  
"Wake up" he said a little louder, once again without a reply.

After about 5 more minutes of trying to wake him Michael decided to play a little joke. He took a bucket and filled it with water, then walked back over to the still sleeping Daniel and without a moment's hesitation he dumped the contents of the bucket on Daniel's face. Getting the desired result, Michael smiled as Daniel's eyes snapped open and he leaped out of bed shouting  
"Son of a bitch!"

Looking around, Daniel noticed Michael who was looking at him with a wide devilish grin plastered over his face. Shivering from the cold, Daniel rolled his eyes  
"Of course it was you. You know I'm gonna get you back for that eventually"

"Looking forward to it" said Michael confidently, before becoming serious "Now get ready, we have a train to catch soon and I don't want to be late"

Letting out a long sigh, Daniel finally let his body relax and he began to get himself ready, with Michael a few steps away, at his own bed doing the same thing. 15 minutes later, they had packed up, checked out of the inn, and had begun making their way towards the train station to buy their tickets.

*Meanwhile at the Council meeting Chambers*

A short old man could be seen leaving the council chambers. If anybody had been within hearing distance they would have heard this man muttering curses about his destructive children and the uptight council constantly making his life harder. This man's name was Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd master of the Fairy Tail guild. The meeting he was leaving had been a warning from the council, for Makarov and his guild to be more careful on their jobs, and to keep the mindless and excessive destruction to a minimum. The reason this made Makarov so agitated was because he knew that what the council was asking was like asking the world to stop spinning and for people to stop breathing. It was a request that was on the verge of being impossible.

Makarov checked the time and saw that he needed to hurry to the train station if he wanted to catch the next train before it left. He was eager to leave this city and head back home to his guild in Magnolia, so he promptly left the council headquarters and hurried in the direction of the train station.

*Back with Daniel and Michael a few minutes later*

"What do you mean you lost the tickets!?" Michael yelled

"I had them in my pocket a minute ago, and now they're gone" said Daniel

"Well that's just fucking great, first the map and now the tickets" said Michael heatedly

"Oh shut up we have spare maps" argued Daniel

"Yeah but not spare train tickets you idiot" Michael shot back

"It's not that much of a problem. I mean we can just buy more tickets" said Daniel

"There's a problem if there's only 7 minutes until the train leaves, you moron!" Michael shouted

"Only 7 minutes? We'd better hurry then" said Daniel "Why don't you buy the tickets; you're like 10 times faster than I am"

"Look around, I can't get through all these people, and even if I could I've got no idea how long the line might be by now" said Michael, waving his arm at the bustling crowd. A few of which had stopped and begun staring at the arguing pair. Michael noticed them and turned to glare at them "Can I help you?" he asked them angrily, which made them hurriedly turn away and get back to their own business. Only one person didn't move, a short, old man dressed in orange that neither traveller noticed. Makarov, who just stood watching the argument with a bemused expression on his face. He couldn't help but imagine how similar these two young men were to some of his guild children.

"We could just jump onto the train before it leaves" suggested Daniel

"No. We practically just got to this country and I do not want to risk getting into trouble with the law already" said Michael

"Well we're in trouble then aren't we?" said Daniel, out of alternative ideas.

"Yes, we're in a shit ton of trouble and this time it really is your fault" said Michael

"Yeah, I'll admit it this time. But you should still probably get over it. It's not that big of a problem, we just catch the next train" said Daniel

"I am over it. But seriously, is there a hole in your pocket or something?" Michael asked him

"Um, yep" said Daniel checking his pant pockets.

"Ok, I think we need to change our clothes soon. I mean we've been wearing the same clothes for about two years, and even washing them isn't really enough anymore" said Michael (AN: Hint hint)

"I've got no problem with that, I'm pretty much over these clothes now. Especially now that I've found the holes in my pockets" said Daniel

"Yeah, anyway back to the main point. Do you have any more ideas about how we can catch the train, or are we going to have to wait a long time for the next one? Because we only have 5 more minutes to figure it out"

"I don't know can't we just walk?" asked Daniel

"No. We've walked enough for a while, plus we'll cover more ground on the train" said Michael

"I guess so" said Daniel

"So what are we going to do?" asked Michael

"I don't know, but if we're stuck here for a little longer, I'm going to head back to that inn and ask that maid out" said Daniel, picturing how he'd like the date to end.

"No you're not. We are leaving this town today" said Michael

Makarov was still watching them unnoticed, and at that point he noticed that the 'lost' train tickets were in fact stuck on the bottom of Daniel's sandals. But he decided to stay quiet for the moment since he was enjoying the entertainment that these two young men were providing, and he needed cheering up after his boring council meeting not too long ago.

"Are you absolutely sure you couldn't make it to the ticket booth in time?"

"Once again, there are too many people here. I'd keep on running into them" Michael said "And now there's only 3 minutes left so there's no way I'd be able to get there before the train leaves"

As Daniel looked at the crowd to see how many people were around, he finally noticed the tiny old man watching them with a sly smile on his face.

"Um, can we help you sir?" asked Daniel

"No I was just passing by and noticed the two of you arguing. You seemed to draw quiet the amount of attention you know" Makarov replied

"I blame this idiot for that. If he didn't lose the tickets to begin with we wouldn't have had that discussion to begin with. Sorry if it bothered you sir" said Michael, gesturing to Daniel with his thumb.

"It's alright young man it was amusing. But may I ask where you two were planning to take the train to?" Makarov asked

"Oshibana" They replied at the same time.

"Oh so we are heading to the same destination then" said Makarov

"Not without our tickets we aren't" said Michael

"Well I have good news on that front" said Makarov, his sly smile widening

"Oh and what is that?" asked Michael

"Well if you just check the bottom of your shoes, you'll find out" Makarov said pointing at Daniel

Both Daniel and Michael looked down at Daniel's shoes and noticed the small train tickets sticking out from beneath them. Daniel leant down and picked them up, handing Michael his ticket, whose only response was muttering  
"Idiot"

"Thanks for pointing that out, we would have missed the train" said Daniel, embarrassed that the tickets had been under his feet the whole time without him noticing.

"That's quite alright, young man. Though I suggest that if we are to continue this conversation, we should do it on the train" said Makarov, noticing that the train would be leaving within a minute.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea" said Daniel

The three of them boarded the train (with their tickets) and found some empty seats to share. They then sat down and waited for the train to leave, which after a few short seconds, it did.

*On the train trip*

"So what are your names?" Makarov asked curiously.

"My name is Michael Sovari"

"And I'm Daniel Gyre"

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you. My name is Makarov Dreyar" said Makarov "You know, from what I've seen of you two so far, I couldn't help but feel that you would both fit in very comfortably in my guild"

"What guild is that?" asked Daniel

"Fairy Tail. A mage guild in the town of Magnolia" said Makarov

"A mages guild? But, umm we aren't mages" lied Michael "But thank you for the offer"

Makarov raised an eyebrow sceptically and said "You're not mages? Then I must be mistaken, because I can feel a very large amount of magic energy radiating from the two of you. It is a legitimate and legal guild, if that is what you have issues with"

This surprised Michael and Daniel very much, since they had been suppressing the majority of their magic power to avoid detection from other mages. Yet this unsuspecting, little, old man, had not only sensed the magic they hadn't been hiding, but also the vast amount of magic that they had been keeping hidden.

Figuring that there was no pint in hiding it anymore, the two of them stopped suppressing their power, and Michael cautiously gripped his swords hilt as he spoke  
"How were you able to sense our magic, we've kept it hidden since we got to this country"

"Relax there, I mean you no harm I'm just curious" said Makarov, also noticing that Daniel's hand was behind his back, most likely resting on his staff and he was leaning forward slightly "And after all, I am a guild master and a member of the 10 wizard saints. A pair of titles that I wouldn't be worthy of if I couldn't detect the magic energy of two young men like yourselves. Especially the surprisingly large amount that each of you possess"

Michael and Daniel eased off only a fraction, still not completely trusting of the old man. Makarov saw this and let himself smile.

"You're both cautious, I like that, it means you're smart. But you have nothing to worry about, I'm telling the truth, see for yourselves" said Makarov, curling a part of his shirt to the side so that the badge that signified Makarov's membership of the 10 wizard saints was visible. Seeing the badge, the two young men eased off entirely, finally convinced that Makarov was telling the truth. Relieved, Makarov continued

"So, now that the awkwardness is out of the way, the offer still stands, are you interested in joining my guild?"

"Sounds interesting. Tell me, are there any pretty girls?" asked Daniel, already interested in joining this guild, but feeling as though it couldn't hurt his chances of joining if there were a few attractive faces that he could look forward to. But just after he spoke, he received a quick nudge in the ribs from Michael's elbow.

"What he meant to ask was what kind of place is this guild?" asked Michael

"It is a very nice place, where the members are like a family and we take jobs that help out the people of Fiore" explained Makarov "But it would probably be more effective if you came and visited so that you could see for yourselves"

"Sounds interesting don't you think Michael?" asked Daniel

"Yes, but it's in Magnolia which is the opposite way to where we're heading" said Michael "But that doesn't mean we won't stop by to check the place out after we've finished travelling. We may even join, that is if they think they can handle us"

"You realise that joining the guild will mean staying in one town, permanently" Daniel checked with Michael

"Yeah, I think we've been travelling for little too long now. It's about time that we finally settled in one place"

"Well by all means, finish your travels, take in the country's sights and then give Magnolia and Fairy Tail a visit when you've finished. I can guarantee that you will love Magnolia and the guild, it is an incredible place" said Makarov

"Guilds have marks right? Would you mind showing us the mark of Fairy Tail?" asked Michael

"I don't see why not" said Makarov, who used his magical power to project the image of Fairy Tail's mark into the air in front of Daniel and Michael "We stamp the mark on the skin, and in case you were wondering, yes. It does come in a variety of colours"

"Memorized it, how about you?" Daniel asked

"Yep" said Michael

It was then that the train's intercom announced that the train would be arriving shortly, which surprised the trio, as they had been so wrapped up in their own conversations that they had lost track of the time.

"It seems that our time on this train together is just about over" said Makarov

"I guess so" said Daniel disappointedly; he had been enjoying the conversation.

They sat the rest of the train ride in silence, and then all too soon, the train entered the station and stopped, signalling that it was not time to depart.

*Oshibana Train Station*

"So you two will definitely stop by the guild? When should I be expecting you?" asked Makarov

"Well our travel plan will take us at least 3 months to complete alone. Plus we need to factor in any distractions or delays we might come across along the way" said Michael

"At the very most it should take us 4 months" said Daniel

"Ok then, I'll hold you to that, don't forget" said Makarov "You two enjoy your travels, stay safe and I'll see you in approximately 4 months" Makarov began walking away, waving goodbye as he went. In his head he was cheering for himself, he had not expected this day to go too well. But it had ended with him earning two new recruits who would no doubt make an exceptional addition to his guild.

"We never forget" said Daniel, also waving

"We'll see you when we're done, you have a safe journey home" said Michael, as he and Daniel started walking in the opposite direction to Makarov.

*Time skip 6 minutes later With Daniel and Michael*

"That Fairy Tail place sounds interesting don't you think?" asked Daniel eagerly.

"Yes it does sound quite interesting" replied Michael

"So, now what do we do?" asked Daniel.

"We start traveling, provided you haven't already lost or accidently destroyed the spare maps we bought" said Michael "You haven't have you? He asked, concerned "And the quicker we start, the quicker we can finish and check out the guild"

"_We _bought them did we?" asked Daniel sarcastically

"Fine, you bought them" Michael admitted.

"Just by the way, out of the 6 we had, I lost 1, but that's just because of my pocket holes" explained Daniel hurriedly.

"I suppose 1 isn't that bad" Said Michael calmly, swallowing his frustration "But I think I should take the maps, just to be safe"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea considering" said Daniel, searching for the remaining maps and handing them over to him when they had been found.

"Ok so we follow the road to the North and then keep going until we hit a crossroad and then we head west" said Michael, examining one of the maps.

"Ok then, let's get moving then I want to get to Fairy Tail and see if the place is as good as it seems" said Daniel eagerly.

"This gonna be a long 4 months" sighed Michael

End Chapter

Ok, so that's the first chapter done. Since this is my first story I would like some feedback on how it was, like if you thought it was good enough that you would want to read another chapter or so bad that you wanted to rip your eyes out so you never had to read it again …. No but seriously tell me what you think whether it was good or bad. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flamers since this is my first story.

Hi everybody, it's the Co-author/editor here, just adding onto what my friend said above. I'd also like some feedback on the fight scenes, I'll be writing the majority of them throughout the future chapters. Also, while reviewing this chapter, keep in mind that it was the prologue and will get more fast-paced and interesting throughout the later chapters. Plus this was our first time writing a fan-fic, so be gentle. Other than that, my friend and I just hope that you enjoyed reading it and we hope that you would like reading some more.


End file.
